


Spontaneity

by ozsaur



Category: Oz (HBO series)
Genre: M/M, Oz Drabble Tree, Oz Wishing Well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozsaur/pseuds/ozsaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for In Oz Drabble Tree, No One Can Hear You Scream, hosted at oz_wishing_well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spontaneity

It was impossible to be spontaneous in Oz, or at least the right kind of spontaneous. Of course, there wasn't a bastard in the place that wouldn't grab an opportunity with both hands when it presented itself, and Toby was guilty of that himself. And there were always hotheads and trouble-makers taking every chance to start some shit, but that wasn't the kind of spontaneous that Toby was longing for.

Toby remembered walking up behind Gen one morning as she washed the breakfast dishes. His mother had already picked up the kids for an outing, Toby didn't remember where they went. What he does remember is plastering himself against Gen's back, nuzzling his face into her sweet smelling hair, while she squirmed and protested his timing. He'd turned her around, soapy water flying everywhere, then bent her over the kitchen table. Protests had turned to moans as Toby worked his hands under the thin layers of her robe and nightgown.

"Whatcha thinking?" Chris asked.

"Nothing," Toby said. He tried to force a more pleasant expression. It wasn't Chris's fault that Toby wasn't able to shove him down on the bunk and fuck him for as long as they both wanted.

Toby was tired of hurried handjobs and blowjobs in between the hack's rounds. The bastards had never been so vigilant when Schillinger was pounding his ass.

Everything they did was planned. Furtive quickies after lights out, and if they wanted to actually fuck they had to work out in advance where, when, and how they would meet. Not that sneaking off to have sex was a bad thing, there was a certain thrill to it all on its own.

But it wasn't the same as grabbing Chris and kissing him because he simply felt like it.

Toby turned away and stared out over the empty quad. Another hour until lights-out. Another hour before they could creep into the shadows at the back of the pod like what they were doing was something to be ashamed of.

There was the faintest suggestion of a sound behind him, a shush that he didn't quite recognize, but it still sent a shiver down his spine. Toby turned around, and felt his mouth drop open.

"Chris!"

Chris was standing in front of the toilet, jeans around his ankles, one hand on his cock. His very hard cock. Suddenly, Toby recognized the sound that had caught his attention: the subtle whisper of flesh on flesh, a hand stroking a cock.

Toby glanced around, but no one was paying attention to their pod. The hacks were at the guard tower, and the other prisoners were involved in their own concerns, playing cards and reading magazines while they still could.

Toby turned back to stare at Chris. It occurred to him that this was the first time he'd seen Chris erection in full light.

"Why now?" Toby managed to say in spite of his suddenly dry mouth.

Chris slanted him a perfectly wicked smile. "I wanted to know if you liked to watch."

Toby nodded, and stared as Chris stroked his hard-on, while he tried to ignore the one tenting his own pants. As he watched, Toby decided that for some people, spontaneity was exactly as surprising as it should be.

The End


End file.
